Hopeless Love
by xYouMakeMeWannaDiex
Summary: Draco didn't really have a choice. He is now a death eater and so has to announce it to Harry, his boyfriend, which involves an inevitable break up.


**We Found Love in a Hopeless Place**

**Of course I got the idea to write this one shot when I listened to 'We Found Love' By Rihanna :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I think that should be obvious by now. :P It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry were in the Room of Requirement sat down on the sofa looking at each other.<p>

Harry noticed how Draco looked... different. He looked paler than he usually did and his eyes had dark circles underneath them like he hadn't had a decent sleep for a while.

Then there was the eyes. Those familiar grey eyes weren't so familiar anymore. In fact, in those orbs showed hurt, sadness, devastation and so many other negative emotions.

"Draco... are you okay?" Harry asked although he thought he already knew the answer to that.

"Y-yeah, fine." Draco faked a smile at him.

Harry sighed and knew he was obviously lying.

"Look, you don't have to always hide your emotions. We're alone, it's only us. And I wouldn't tell anyone. Ever."

Draco looked straight at him. "Even if I told you the truth?"

Harry's eyebrows merged together in confusion. "Truth? What truth?"

Draco just sighed and looked down.

"Draco, what is it? You can tell me."

"No." Draco, despite himself, was now tearing up. "I really can't. I thought I could but I can't."

He then surprised Harry by burying his face in his hands. He looked completely broken in Harry's honest opinion.

Harry slowly brought a hand to Draco's back where he began to gently rub it up and down in a comforting way.

"You can. I promise that whatever it is, it won't ever come between us."

"But it will." Draco was now softly sobbing in his hands.

"Well I won't know that until you tell me. Please." Harry begged.

He came even closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around his torso with his head resting on Draco's shoulder.

"I love you, please." He tried again.

Draco was silent for ages and it felt like forever before he sighed heavily.

Draco gulped. "Th-there's s-something...I have to...sh-show you." He stuttered in between shaky breaths.

"Okay, what is it?" Harry asked softly, but he definitely felt very curious and wary now.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. This isn't my choice, I never had a choice."

Tears were falling freely down Draco's face now and slowly as Harry let go of him, he placed a hand to his sleeve and was very hesitant. He shut his eyes extremely tightly and was still trying to stop himself from crying in front of Harry. He grabbed onto his sleeve and very slowly he lifted it up. Finally, Draco was letting Harry see what he was hiding and why he was so upset. And that was the answer. For a moment, it felt like the whole world had stopped.

Harry blinked several times but knew that no matter how many times he would like this to be a bad dream, it wasn't. It was real life.

"D-draco." He looked up at Draco, tears forming in his eyes. "D-does this mean..." He trailed off and bowed his head as the tears began to fall.

"Yes." Draco answered, his voice broke at this confirmation. Both knew that it was over well and truly now. They couldn't be together.

There was also the fact that Draco had been given a task to do and if he didn't do it, then Voldemort would surely kill him and his family. At this, Draco cried heavily and loud sobs were erupting from him. His whole body trembled as he sobbed wholeheartedly.

"I-i'm s-so s-sorry."

"You-you don't have to do this." Harry tried to convince him even though he already knew it was too late. He was about to lose his love and feel the glorious pain of heartbreak.

Draco just nodded, still sobbing uncontrollably. "I-i'm sorry it has to be this way, Harry. You know I don't have a choice."

Harry did know that but couldn't even nod his head to show that he understood.

"I-i have a task to do. And if I don't complete it, then he's going to kill me and my family."

Harry was sobbing as well now, despite himself. This was too much emotional pain to bear. He knew that his task wasn't to kill Harry as Voldemort wanted to be the one to do that himself. He didn't know what it was but thought not to ask as Draco looked extremely upset about it and having to end their relationship and odds were he wouldn't tell Harry and would just leave. But Harry wanted him to stay a little longer. Just one last time.

"Just... do what you have to do." Harry said quietly. If it costed Draco's life then he would allow Draco to get on with it.

Draco wiped his tears away but more continued to build up in his eyes and then fall down his cheeks. If only Harry knew what Draco had to do. Once he found out and realised, he would surely hate him. So he was going to enjoy this last moment with him as best he could.

Draco then looked at Harry who looked back at him.

He reached out slowly to take a hold of Harry's hands and to his relief, Harry didn't pull away. And it was at that moment that Draco knew Harry had understood and wanted also to spend the last moment they had together filled with love.

"But I want you to know that it doesn't change anything about how I feel about you. I will always love you." Draco said sincerely, trying desperately to control his sobs as he sniffled.

Harry nodded. "I'll always love you, too."

Draco smiled sadly and took in those words to remember forever as he knew that Harry's feelings towards him could well change if he succeeded this task and he planned to as his life and his parents lives were at risk.

And simultaneously, both Harry and Draco leaned in and shared a passionate kiss with each other. Tears were still rolling down their cheeks but they didn't care. They just held on tightly to each other, savouring the moment. Their lips moved in sync as the kiss got more furious and passionate. Lips were bruised and bleeding, mouths were open, and tongues were dancing together in perfect rhythm.

When the kiss finally ended, they broke apart breathing heavily and Draco leaned close to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Goodbye, my love." He whispered in a shaky voice before getting up and departuring from the Room of Requirement.

Harry just sat there in tears as he watched him walk away. There was no point in going after him, it was settled. It was over. Done. Finished. Draco had left him with the dread of knowing that it was fully over between them.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. :'(<strong>

**Not a very happy ending at all, but please still review. :P Hope you liked this one shot despite the fact it being sad.**


End file.
